Harry Potter Vacation
by Harry-Potter-Rule
Summary: (This story start after the 5th book) This is the story of Harry's summer, He just receive a invitation from Cho to spend all the rest of the summer with her. What will he do...Frienship?... Love?... READ! AND REVIEW !
1. chapter 1

** Harry Potter Vacation**

*

*

(_Harry Potter is now back at his uncle's house for another summer. His fifth year was terrible. First is godfather is dead killed by Belatrix Letranges. Secondly, his time with Cho Chang, his big crush, did not go very well.)_ __

*

*

~Daily prophet~ 

*

*

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS ALIVE**

_Minister Fudge told us that he saw he-who-must-not-be-named was in front of the __ministry of magic. Mr. Fudge said that he was here to enter the ministry for a reason that we don't know.___

_We asked a few question to the few person that was with Minister Fudge._

_One the co-worker said that he saw headmaster Dumbledore there fighting with_

He-who-must-not-be-named.

_Aurors of ministry had captured some Death Eaters that was with him._

Minister Fudge say that it now very dangerous out side so be careful because there are many more Death Eaters around with you-know-who. 

**~~**

Harry Potter was reading this old newspaper that he bought the day that he was going to the Dursleys. Harry was a little bit happier because now the Dursleys must be very kind with him because if they are mean the Order of the Phoenix will come strait here but he was still sad. Every night he dreams about Sirius, he miss him so much, he was the last of his family.

" Toc, toc, toc! "

Harry put his newspaper on his desk and looks at the window. He saw four owls carrying letters for him. He went to open the window for them. He then looks at each owl.

"Oh! It must be from Hermionne and Ron but from who are the other one?"

"I will read them after."

Harry takes the two letters of his friends and started to read them.

_ Dear Harry_

I'm sorry for what happened to Sirius, he was a great man and I liked him a lot too. It isn't your fault so don't blame yourself. Sirius wouldn't like to know that you are sad.

_So have your summer at the muggle. I think they are scare of you because you are now protected by the Order. I can't tell you much thing about you-know-who because Dumbledore think all the time that our letter can be intercepted._

Dumbledore said that on the first of august, you could come to the Borrow and stay with us for the rest of the summer.

_Yours best friend_

_Ron_

Harry looked at the letter another time and was happy that he could leave this place in about one week. He put Ron's letter on his desk and took Hermionne's letter.

_ Dear Harry_

_Oh I am terribly sorry for Sirius, we all loved him very much. Don't blame yourself for it. It isn't your fault you know. I am so happy that you will come to the Burrow, I will be there too you know._

_See you there!_

_Hermionne_

Harry smile to himself, for one day he thought that maybe it isn't his fault. He looks at the two others owls. One was big and black and the other was smaller and white. He took the letter from the black owl first.

_Dear Harry_

_I wanted to talk to you about Sirius because we never had I chance to talk together about it in private. You must know that you are not alone Harry. We will all help you if you need us. You don't have to blame you yourself because it was not your fault. I loved him too very much. He was my best friend with your father. You must continue your life without him so don't think that you are responsible for his death. You made his last day better. He loved you very much!_

_If you need to talk to someone about him, you can always owl me._

_Moony_

Harry fell happier for what Remus had said to him. He forgot that Sirius was Lupin best friend; now all of his best friends from school are dead (James and Sirius but not wormtail but he went to the bad side so it like if he was dead.)

He looks at the last owl and said to himself: "whose owl is this?"

He took that last letter from the white owl and started to read it.

_Dear Harry_

_I want to apologize for how I was stupid with you this year. I should have known that you wouldn't want to talk about Cedric. I'm so sorry that I forced you to tell me the story. I have finally accepted that he is the past and we are in the present. I wanted to thank you for helping this years with the death of Cedric, I don't know what I would do if you weren't there for me._

_I know it a bit early but happy birthday Harry!_

_I want you to come to my house for the rest of the summer. We will have so much fun together! My parent won't even there because they will leave one day after you will be there. They are going to China to see my grandparent._

_We will have the house for our self for almost one month._

_I will come to get you on your birthday at 10:00 a.m._

_See you soon_

_Cho_

Harry was so happy!  He would be spending time with his dream girl but how tell Ron that I will not come to the Burrow.

**~*~**

Harry woke up and looks at old watch. It shows him that it's 9:00am August 26. In five day, Cho will come to get him. 

"Boy, come down right now", roared uncle Vermon who was in the kitchen.

"It's breakfast now", yelled uncle Vermon again.

"I'm coming", shouted Harry back at him who was dressing himself.

Harry went down to the kitchen to see that the Dursleys were already eating without him. Dudley was eating like a pig with two pancakes in his big. Harry looked at Dudley's plate to see twelve pancakes and two toasts.

Harry then sit at his chair and looked at his plate to find only four small pancakes. When Harry had finished his plate, he was still hungry so he asks.

"Can I have more pancakes?" said Harry  

"There no more left," said Aunt Petunia

"What this" said Harry furious looking at Dudley second plate full of pancake that were just made by Aunt Petunia.

"You will not scream at my wife young boy," yelled uncle Vermon

"I will do what I want," said Harry looking strait in his uncle eyes.

"Go to your room" screamed Uncle Vermon

"Fine" said Harry

Harry took Dudley second plate and run to his room before he could catch him. Harry closed the door and locks it. Harry was so proud of himself.

**~*~**

**-Cho POV- **

It's been one day since Cho send a letter that was inviting Harry Potter to come at her house for the rest of the summer. She couldn't sleep all night. 

"Maybe he don't like me anymore", said Cho sadly

"I must go speak to Jennifer (one of Cho friend), she will sure help me  ", said Cho 

"Now I must go to sleep if I want to see her in the morning"

**~*~**

"Tic, tac, tic, tac, Dringggg!!!!

Cho woke up and looked at her cloak, it was 8:30 in the morning. 

"I must go dress my self", said Cho to herself 

After few minutes, she took a quill and a scroll. She started to write to Jennifer.

_Dear Jennifer_

_I need your help because I asked Harry to come to my place for the rest of the summer. How will I tell him that I still love him? You know a lot of stuff about this can you come to my house this afternoon. I need your help fast because he is coming in six days._

_Your friend,_

_Cho _

She read the letter two times before giving it to one of the family owl. 

**-Jennifer POV-**

Jennifer who is half witch half muggle was watching TV, when an owl entered the house and flew to her. 

"From who is that", said Jennifer curiously

She took the letter from the owl and started to read it.

_Dear Jennifer _

_(…)_

_Cho_

"Oh I see, little Cho need some help with a guy, that a first" said Jennifer with a sarcastic tone of voice.   

She turns off the TV and went to the kitchen. 

"Mom" 

"Yes sweetheart" said Jennifer's mother

"I'm going to see Cho, ok?"

"Sure but don't be late for supper" 

"Ok mom" said Jennifer 

She went in front of the fireplace, took some powders. Put it in the fire and said loudly:" Chang House!" 

**-Cho POV-**

"Jennifer, I knew that you would come," said Cho with a happy voice.

"Cho, so are you"

"Fine but I'm nervous to meeting Harry again"

"Ha, your little Harry" said Jennifer with devil smile.

"Stop that Jennifer, he's not my little Harry"

"That what everybody say," said Jennifer who was now laughing.

The two girls went in Cho's bedroom. 

"So when will you tell him that you love him? 

**~*~**

The days few had passed so fast. Harry was always thinking about Cho.

He was so nervous because she was coming tomorrow to take him at her house. He didn't know what to do, what to wear, what will he talk about with her.

"What will I do? What will I do?" said Harry with a worry voice.

"I think I will first put all my Hogwarts stuff in my trunk."

Harry didn't look at what time it was so when he finish packing his truck it was 23:00. He put his put his trunk next to his desk.

**~*~**

Harry woke up and looked at his watch. (It one of Dudley old watch) It was 9:45.

"Bloody hell! She's coming in fifteen minutes!"

"I must dress myself fast!"

Harry took one of his best pair of pants who were dark-blue with a red 

t-shirt. He looked at his mirror and he thought: "Who this great guy"

Harry almost laughs at the thought that he just had.

"Ding dong"

"Ding dong"

"Who will come to our house this early in the morning!" said uncle Vermon in a big mad voice. 

Uncle Vermon walked from to kitchen to the door. He opens the door and saw a girl with black raven hair

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

This finishes my first chapter lol 

Be kind with me ok it my first story that ever write, so give so good advices 

Ps: I did maybe some error it because English is not my first language 

**REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. chapter 2

LogicalRaven: I would never guess that you would read my story lol, sorry for the past/present error, it because I forgot to change back all the verbs to present.  

I wont do any past/present error from now on because I will double check to make sure that I don't repeat them. 

Thank for the other others person that had read my first chapter. This is for you, the second one. 

Hope that you will all like it!!!

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter Vacation

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_"Ding dong"_

_"Ding dong"_

_"Who will come to our house this early in the morning!" said uncle Vermon in a big mad voice. _

_Uncle Vermon walked from to kitchen to the door. He opens the door and saw a girl with black raven hair_

* * *

"Who are you", said Uncle Vermon

"Hi, I'm Cho, a friend of Harry", said Cho who was looking at a big man with a moustache. Cho was wearing a medium black skirt that stopped just where her knees where with a red top. 

"There is no Harry in this house, miss", said uncle Vermon nervously

"Yes there is" yell Cho

She pushes Mr. Vermon out of the way and enters the house. 

"Harry, are you there…Where are you...HARRY", shout Cho in the house looking for him

During this time, He was in his room on the second floor. Harry heard Cho calling him downstair. He tooked his trunk and the cage of Hedwig. She (Hedwig) flew in the room. He looks at her and said: "I will be at Cho Chang house, OK, meet me there." He then left the room and went downstairs. "Get out of my house miss", shout Mr. Vermon "Harry there you are", said Cho with a big smile. "Cho", said Harry, he tought she was gorgous     "Come fast, my dad is waiting outside in the car" 

"Get out, get out you freak," roar Mr Vermon  
  
Harry run outside the house with Cho. They went to the black mercedez that was in front of the house. Harry heard the door of the Dursleys' family close so fast he thought it would break in half. When they were in front of the car, a man opens the door. Cho put Harry's trunk and cage in the car's back trunk. The two enter in the car and took togethor the back seet.   
  
"Harry, this is my father" 

"Dad, this Harry the boy that a spoked with you about"

"Please to meet you Mr. Chang", said Harry nervously 

  
"Hi Mr.Potter, I finally meet you at last.

**  
~*~**  
  


During this time, Cho was talking all about her family, what did they like to do, what they don't , the vacation trip that they tooked ,etc… 

Harry did't talk a lot about his life because almost everyone knew what the boy-who-lived did. He only answer some few question that Mr Chang asked him.

**~*~**

"Harry, this my house", said Cho 

"Wow, it's beautiful", said Harry looking at the giant house  

"Come I will present you my mom" 

"Dad, can you put his trunk in my room"

"Yes, sweetheart" said Mr Chang

Harry and Cho enter the big house. They went together to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was an old lady wearing a Chinese dress and Cho's mom thought harry.  

"Oh, hi sweetheart" said Mrs Chang who was wearing a traditional Chinese blue dress 

"Mom, This is Harry"

"Hi, Mrs Chang, it a pleasure to meet you" 

"Hello, Harry, so I finally meet Cho's boyfriend", said Mrs Chang looking at her daughter with a big smile 

"Mom! Harry is not my boyfriend, he's only my friend", said Cho who was now almost all red"

"Harry, come with me I will show where you will be sleeping"

The two teenagers went out of the kitchen and went to the second floor. 

 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 +                                                                                                                                                                      +

 +     I know it short but it because I didn't have a lot of time this week. I had a lot of homework and exams.   +

 +                                                                                                                                                                                + 

 +    The next chapter will be longer!!!     I hope that you liked this one                                                                +

 +                                                                                                                                                                                +

 +      I need a beta reader ok so if someone want to be it, write it in the review or email me                           +

 +    **SORRY FOR THE PAST/PRESENT error it because I want to post it fast because I am going to **+

 +                    **my friend house lol **                                                                                                              +                                                                                                      

 +                                                                                                                                                                               +

 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
